


Della's treasures

by Robin_P



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_P/pseuds/Robin_P
Summary: Della and Donald are off to visit Grandma Duck, to show off a new treasure





	Della's treasures

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something fluffy, so heres Della and Donald on their way to a little family gathering.

Grandma Duck nearly always hosted family gatherings. Della and Donald had missed them desperately, attending from the other side of a video screen wasn't the same. Those years had been the hardest, separate even when stationed only a few miles apart.

It had been strange learning to live apart, and stranger still learning to live together again, it was all too easy to fall into their old routines and roles, like they had never been apart. New skills and experiences, a few more sharp edges, but still Della and Donald.

There was a bundle of presents in the trunk, little things they had picked up in their travels, but the most important treasures was secure in the back seat where they both could keep an eye on them.

Della drove, while Donald fussed. It had been another easy agreement between them, Donald was too easily distracted while Della wanted the extra control. 

Della watched her brother, her twin, a small smile on her face. She had been worried and stubborn and terrified he would walk away as well, even knowing in her heart that Donald never would.

The shadows in his eyes seemed lesser now. His feathers glossy after months of dullness. He smiled more, a sad sort of smile compared to before, but so much better than the empty ones.

She had made the right decision. She was sure. Terrified but sure.

This wasn't like flying through enemy fire, or one of Uncle Scrooge's treasure hunts, no, this was going to be the hardest thing she's ever done, but Donald had her back.

She turned onto the rocky path leading up to the farm, and Donald half jumped out of his seat so he could hold the little treasures steady. Della slowed and tried to avoid potholes.

Then they were there. Cousin Gus was waiting for them, to all appearances asleep on the porch, his wide brimmed hat pulled low over his face. Della shook her head in amusement, while Donald grumbled about lazy cousins sleeping through anything.

Della raised an eyebrow, and Donald blushed, scrambling out of the car and popping open the trunk.

Della stretched as she exited the car, glancing towards the barn and spying a brand new and shiny red sports car trying to hide. Oh, Donald wasn't going to be happy Gladstone beat them there.

Still, Gladstone wasn't going to be the center of attention this time. That should please Don. It was definitely going to please her.

Della passed the treasures to Donald, who settled them in the carry basket. They seemed so small and delicate as Donald handed the basket to her.

"Don…"

"Grandma will love them." Donald reassured her, pulling Della and the basket into a hug.

Della laughed self consciously, and tugged the blanket over them, guarding the little treasures from the chill in the air.

Donald took her elbow, and they walked in step up to the farmhouse. Donald snorted at Gus on the porch, but didn't say a word.

The door was unlocked, and as Della stepped in she was somehow unsurprised that both Gladstone and Fethry were sitting with tea and cake, while Grandma buzzed about the kitchen.

"Della! Donald!" Grandma Elvira exclaimed, coming in for a hug. Donald intercepted her before she could get to Della. This was why he was her favourite brother.

"Grammy?" Della said, holding her ground despite wanting to flee. "I have a bit of a surprise…" she tugged the blanket off the eggs. "May I introduce your Great grandchildren?" 

"What?"

Della had to grin, as the word was exclaimed three times, a plate dropped, tea split, a quiet bang from outside, she always did love surprising her family.

"They are beautiful, my darling girl." Grandma said, gentle pride lighting her face.

Then her cousins were there, trying to look. Fethry with his quiet amazement, Gladstone with concerned amusement, and Gus with curious delight.

Donald grumbled, stopping Fethry and Gladstone from crowding too close, Gus already keeping a respectful distance.

Grandma laughed, "Boys! I'm sure Della would be happy to put them on the table so you can all see, won't you dear?"

"Gladly." Della agreed, gazing around her family and seeing none of the judgement and disapproval she had expected. Only interest and excitement.

She still had to tell Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Matilda, but this? This was enough for now.


End file.
